<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a mistake? by ambercabello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931867">not a mistake?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello'>ambercabello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honest Mistake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day.</p>
<p>Cat woke up to Kara shaking her by the shoulders yelling, "CAT! CAT! IT'S JUST A DREAM! YOU ARE OKAY!"</p>
<p>Cat could see her mouth forming the words, but she couldn't hear anything. She tried to move, but she couldn't do anything. All she could think about was being in the air with Astra and just dropping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honest Mistake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not a mistake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second story in the Honest Mistake series. People seemed to like the first one. I have decided that this will be a slow burn series, so buckle up and get ready for this emotional roller coaster. <br/>Once again, all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat woke up to Kara shaking her by the shoulders yelling, "CAT! CAT! IT'S JUST A DREAM! YOU ARE OKAY!"</p>
<p>Cat could see her mouth forming the words, but she couldn't hear anything. She tried to move, but she couldn't do anything. All she could think about was being in the air with Astra and just dropping. </p>
<p>'Wait what happened to Astra?'<br/>That thought snapped her out of it. </p>
<p>"What happened to Astra? You caught me, but who caught her?" Cat asked, sitting up in the bed. </p>
<p>Kara looked shocked. One second Cat was screaming out for Kara in her sleep and the next, she was asking about Astra.</p>
<p>"She's ok. She's a kryptonian. She just needed to rest under the sunbeds for a few hours." Kara responded with a face that Cat had never seen. Kara looked angry, and her eyes were darker than Cat had ever seen before.</p>
<p>"Sunbeds? Where is she?" Cat was confused.</p>
<p>"She's fine Cat. I can't tell you anyways." Kara replied with a harsh voice.</p>
<p>"Ok, don't tell me then. I don't know why you are so angry all of a sudden when I just asked you a question." Cat said as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Cat, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." Kara said as Cat closed the door to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Can't hear you! I am in the bathroom!" Cat yelled back at Kara. Cat heard Kara, but she just wasn't ready to talk right now. Especially before she took a hot shower and got some coffee. Cat walked out of the bathroom silently and grabbed her clothes for a shower. She knew Kara was watching her, but she ignored her and went back in the bathroom. Cat turned on the shower and set it to burning hot, just like she always did. When she stepped into the water she yelled out in pain. In the next second Kara was in the bathroom and checking if Cat was ok. There were bruises on Cat's waist. That's when Kara realized how tight Astra had been holding her when they were falling. Kara also realized that a very naked Cat Grant was standing in front of her, wet from the shower. She blushed and asked if Cat was ok.</p>
<p>"Yes, Kiera I'm ok. I guess I can't take a really hot shower today." Cat responded. She knew Kara was looking at her very naked body, and she knew that she looked good. Somehow being naked in front of Kara didn't make her feel naked if that made any sense.</p>
<p>"Could you grab the purple lotion bottle from the shelf under the sink?" Cat has had bruises before. From her ex husband, Carter's dad actually. She needed the purple lotion to take away the pain, and she needed the green lotion to heal the bruises better. After that she just covered it up with some makeup until it went away. She hasn't had to cover anything up in a while since Carter's dad went to prison. </p>
<p>"What do you need the lotion for?" Kara asked as she bumped her head when she was getting up, denting a part of the sink. <br/>"Sorry. I'll get that fixed." Kara said while she handed the lotion to Cat.</p>
<p>"First, it's fine, that sink needed to get replaced for a while now. And second, the lotion will help with the pain." she said while putting on the lotion. <br/>"Could you get the back please?" </p>
<p>"Uh. Yeah. Okay. Sure." Kara stuttered back at her. Cat was already naked. Might as well help her with her lotion anyways. Kara grabbed the lotion from Cat's hands and gently applied it to Cat's back. There wasn't a lot of bruising, but it looked like it hurt Cat more than she was letting on. As Kara was putting the lotion on Cat's back she thought more about how Cat was prepared for this type of thing. <br/>"Um, Cat. Has this type of thing happened before? Not that you need to tell me anything, I was just wondering. You seem really prepared and I just wanted to know beca-" Cat turned around and raised a finger to Kara's lips.</p>
<p>"Yes. I was prepared. Carter's father was abusive and now he's in prison. End of this discussion." </p>
<p>Kara just blinked. "Uh, ok. Well I am glad that you are ok. I'm going to have a talk with my aunt about this." Kara said, and that dark look swept over her features again. Then as quickly as it was there, it was gone.</p>
<p>"Kara. Look at me. I am fine. Your aunt was just worried about you." Cat said with a tone that could only be described as steel. Kara may be the girl of steel, but Cat could intimidate people with just her voice.</p>
<p>"Ok, well do you need anything else? Towel, clothes, latte?" Kara rushed out, a shiver running down her spine from Cat's voice.</p>
<p>"I have a coffee maker in the kitchen, could you turn it on and put a new cup in it please?" Cat asked. Kara was shocked that Cat even asked her. She knew that they weren't at work, but she wasn't used to this side of Cat. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll go do that." Kara walked out of the bathroom, but then she remembered something. "Oh, and Cat?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I forgot to tell you. Carter's with my adoptive mother, Eliza, in Midvale. The house is being guarded with agents. Oh, and I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. I just got really upset about Astra. It's not your fault.", and with that, Kara walked out of the bathroom to go make Cat some coffee. Cat was completely stunned. First off, the fact that Kara took the time to make sure that Carter was ok and to place him somewhere safe, with someone that she trusted gave Cat more respect for the girl then before. Second, whatever happened to Kara denying that there were secret agents? And third, since when does Kara Danvers say bitch? She liked this new side of Kara, and once she had her coffee she would dig into it a little bit more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what do you think? I am already working on the next part. I kind of left off on a little cliffhanger lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>